Just Friends or more
by timemachine
Summary: Ross is a lonely man who just can't figure out his life...until he meets her and everything changes. Ross/Rachel. Please read/review.


Disclaimer: I do not own friends.

Ross glanced at the clock ticking rhythmically on the side table.

8:00pm.

She had said she would call almost 2 hours ago. _Where the hell is she?_

The suspense of her call was killing him. He looked at the clock again.

8:01pm.

_Come on Ross, get a hold of yourself. She'll call you psycho._

He'd known her for 6 weeks. There was nothing special between them, at least to her. Since the time he'd laid eyes on her he was transfixed. He was mystified by her compassion and beauty. She was outgoing, positive, and exuberant. He was lonely, intrinsic, and conceptualized. The one fit the other like a fantastically misshapen key. She'd made him feel so alive and in-the-moment.

The only problem was that she was seriously dating a guy named Andrew Walker. Thinking of his name was like drinking bacon grease-slimy to its very core.

Since he'd known her they'd go for lunch, walk, talk, and sometimes dinner. But that was all. He'd pick her up, take her to dinner, maybe a movie, and then bring her home.

Bringing her back home was the most heart wrenching moment. He would look at her dead in the eye, plead for mercy, and hope she'd want to just hang out a little longer.

No such luck. They were friends and the line was drawn. Nothing more. Not even a glimmer of hope.

He sometimes dreamed he'd gather the courage to say how he really felt about her. To tell her that he wanted to take care of her and love her. To kiss her. But that courage was fleeting and insignificant when the moment was right. It was as if there would never be a right moment, only hapless ones.

The vibration of his phone suddenly sparked his runaway mind from its rampage into insanity.

"Hello," he managed to say in a coherent and soft tone.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to call. I got distracted at the mall with some friends. So, how's it going?" The voice on the other line sounded bubbly and soft spoken.

"That's cool," Ross said, trying desperately to sound calm and collected. "I was just watching the game."

"Oh yeah, what game?" She sounded truly interested.

"Giants and..." Ross tried to think quickly, noticing the television was turned off, "Redskins. Yeah, Redskins...um...it was a good game. So, um, we still on for tonight?" Ross' voice was quick and eager. He prayed that she wouldn't cancel. Lately, his time with her was becoming more and more of a dependence, something he didn't just want, but need. He was falling for her.

"About that. I really can't tonight. I'm sorry Ross. Andrew called and apparently he's got something special planned. I don't really know. He usually doesn't do this kinda stuff..."

"I know, he never treats you how you should be treated," Ross interjected, knowing full well the kind of guy Andrew was. A person with no romantic bone in his body. A person with no intelligence, wit, or thoughtfulness. A person he just wanted to go away.

"I am sorry for saying that. I'm sure it will be something awesome..." Ross exclaimed quickly, but superficially. "You deserve the best," he said genuinely.

"Thanks." The girl on the other line was fading from existence. Every time Ross said something remotely negative about Andrew she would get this you-don't-know-him-like-I-do face and he'd have to take it back. She was always polite to Ross' gestures and never snapped at his judgments of Andrew. Maybe it was because she was nice. Maybe because she liked Ross. Or maybe because she secretly agreed with the judgments.

It was the deep, effectual, emotionally charged conversations she and Ross had with each other that developed their connection. She couldn't talk with other people, including her family, about the emotional turmoil or drama going on in her life like she could with Ross. He would listen for hours as she would ramble on with stories about her parents relationship, her relationship with her sisters and Andrew. She truly threw herself at Ross' unguarded wisdom and sympathy.

And he always made her feel like she was the most beautiful, amazing, and perfect woman in this world. He was her springboard.

The physical attraction was evident, but it was the emotional bond and platonic intimacy that connected their hearts.

"I'm really sorry Ross, but you know how it goes. I will call you tomorrow though, is that okay?" Her voice sounded fragile, yet stern.

"Yeah, that's fine," Ross tried bitterly to mask his pathetic sounding voice. "Maybe we can meet for breakfast or lunch tomorrow? How about the usual place at 11?" Ross was hopeful and nervous at this last request to see her.

"Sure. That'd be nice. I will see you then. Have a goodnight."

"You too. Bye."

And with that she hung up, not even sensing the pain in his voice. Sometimes it was as if she was oblivious. When she needed him, he was always there for her. When he needed her to heal his torment, she was never available.

But how could he blame her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the same strong feelings for him as he did for her. He was the one that couldn't pull the trigger and tell her how he felt.

But on the other side, how could he. She was with someone else. And she was beautiful, smart, and amazing.

What was he. A nobody. Someone to lend a shoulder once in awhile.

Just a situational friend.

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed that. It will get better. Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
